Hot hot chocolate
by SkyeElf
Summary: Tooth was tired of the boys always making her out to be the weakest and suggesting that she couldn't look after herself in a fight. SO what did she do? She challenged them on a level they didn't expect, or know about until it was too late. Challenge with Bramblerose4.


**A/N: This is a challenge between me and BrambleRose4. Or is it BR4 and I? She chose this fandom and gave the hint 'battle'. So I thought: battle of the sexes! Sort of, anyways.**

**Anyways, I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Hot hot chocolate**

Tooth was angry.

And that was very dangerous. She was the bloody toothfairy, for goodness' sake! They didn't need to treat her like a little schoolgirl! Did they forget who they were dealing with?

She scoffed, kicking the dust in her palace with a tiny foot. Her fairies looked at her worriedly, but knew better than to approach her when she was in a mood. Her brow was furrowed into an angry scowl and she was pacing relentlessly, sometimes flitting from one stage to another.

Just because she was small didn't mean she wasn't strong! Didn't they ever hear that big surprises came in small packages?

Sort of like wedding rings. They're small, but they bring the biggest surprise of all; a promise of everlasting love.

True, not all marriages lasted, but the idea still counted; because for that brief moment in time, the couple was happy and they were so much in love that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. It was a huge surprise, at least in Tooth's mind.

Tooth smiled dreamily at the thought for a moment, but shook her head and refocused her thoughts on the four morons. Three – she didn't know what Sandy's standing was.

Yes, she thought, North was huge and what the modern teenagers classed as "bad ass" (she felt a tad silly for even thinking it), he could fight very well, but he was still an old man and she was faster than he could hope to be; Bunny was a ninja and goodness knows what else and Jack was… well, she thought he was admittedly cute, but he was cocky and always trying to protect her. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the sentiment, she did and it was noble of him, but it was getting annoying – she was older than he was and she had been a guardian longer than he had been! She didn't need his protection! If anything, he needed hers. Just because he saved them once, didn't mean he could suddenly claim protection rights to her!

She wanted to laugh at her thoughts, they sounded strange, but she never claimed to make sense in the first place.

And Sandy didn't say anything, he couldn't exactly, but his flashing images certainly didn't come to her defence. They all thought she was in need of help, forgetting that she could _fly_ with her _wings_, that she could _change her form _and that she was impossibly _fast_ and that she could slap the living daylights out of anyone that tried to mess with her with her tiny fists.

The last time Jack tried to sneak up on her; he ended up against a wall and knocked out for two hours ; she had connected her tiny foot with his forehead in a rather impressive spinning kick – she had moves Frost still needed to learn! In fact, everything about fighting she had forgotten, he still needed to learn.

She punched her fist into her other hand; she thought he needed a reminder of what had happened.

North had gotten a black eye and a bloody nose, also from her foot, which was admittedly stronger than her tiny fists.

She considered Bunnymund her only real opponent, he could use his feet almost as well as she could, but she still managed to take his boomerang from him – he'd forgotten that she could fly and that she could fly _quickly_. But no, they didn't remember that, they thought, as the only female in the group, that she needed protecting.

That was when she had an idea. Those were dangerous too.

She grinned evilly (Pitch would've killed to be able to smile evilly) as she got an idea. She thought the others needed a bit of a reminder as to what she could do. And seeing as it wasn't near Christmas or Easter, and it was just Autumn, so she thought she'd risk it.

Their egos would certainly suffer, and they would possibly retreat to their caves and rooms to nurse their wounds and bruised egos. But that would teach them to baby her – let the battle of the century begin! (One with a rather childish concept, but it would work anyways.)

That night they were all called together by North, as they were doing every week, and she asked the yetis to make a small change to their hot chocolate. They didn't question it, because she'd asked for this more than once, but this time she requested them to make it _that _way for all five of them.

The elves attempted to serve them the warm drink and cookies, but they ended up falling over their own large feet and spilling hot chocolate everywhere. They didn't mind, they thought it was funny. The yetis ended up doing the actual serving, climbing calmly over the red creatures. Tooth admired the yetis' calm natures – she certainly didn't have that patience.

Tooth was being her delightful self, until the boys each took a sip of their hot chocolate, which was scalding hot, just the way Tooothiana liked it.

North choked and spit his coffee all over the nearest yeti, which burst out laughing instead of looking affronted. The yeti looked at Tooth and continued to laugh, walking out the room to go and clean himself up.

Jack swallowed his hot chocolate, but immediately started to fan his tongue, which was now a fantastic red, also burnt by the hot chocolate. She thought he'd be able to handle it – but she was wrong, it seemed, as he made a snowball with his staff and put it on his tongue.

Bunnymund's foot was tapping uncontrollably, creating and destroying several tunnels, probably causing a few eater egg statues to become very confused, and she thought he was whistling through his huge, though still cute, bunny nose.

Sandy had thrown his mug across the room and was having an image war with it. She almost pitied the mug, but was more concerned over the spilled hot chocolate.

She, however, just took a calm sip from her own scalding hot chocolate, relishing in the warmth that spread through her veins as the chocolate taste ruled over her taste buds. She loved the taste of chocolate, almost as much as she loved looking at Jack's pearly teeth.

The yeti was still laughing when he returned to pick up the mugs to wash them. The four boys looked at her in surprise, Sandy with a question mark above his head.

"Doesn't that burn your tongue, Tooth?" Jack asked, still sticking his tongue out and fanning it with his hand, his snowball had melted and he was in the process of creating another one.

She put a confused expression and took another sip, hiding her smile behind the mug.

"I asked the yetis to make it extra hot, I was in the mood for _hot_ hot chocolate, not _warm_ hot chocolate," She winked at them, "looks like someone can't handle a bit of heat, or what do you say, guys?"

She poured the rest of the drink down her throat and smacked her lips in a very unladylike fashion, got up, gave the yeti her cup and flew to Jack, pinning him against the wall.

"Don't you _ever_ question my fighting abilities ever again, and I can take care of myself, while you guys can't even handle some very hot chocolate." She let him up, before hovering in the air and smiling at the boys.

"Fine, sorry, but you can't blame us, Tooth," Bunny said, "Like we'd all defend one another, we just defend you more because you're like our sister."

Her heart softened a bit. She would forgive them. This time (and probably every time after that).

But she would always use some childish trick to show them who's boss and that they should not forget it.

. . .

**A/N: Well, yes, that's it. Please review.**


End file.
